


artium studiis

by sheriyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Harrassment, Smut, Swearing, homophobia (slight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriyeon/pseuds/sheriyeon
Summary: Professor!Siyeon x Professor!ReaderYou’re a history professor that just can’t figure out how to keep students engaged, until a certain drama professor waltzes her way into your life and disrupts your mundane life.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. t e a s e r

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by pretty much every single look Siyeon’s done where she wears glasses but especially her outfit from when Dreamcatcher visited melbourne. I noticed a severe lack of fanfiction for dreamcatcher and especially wlw fics SO I want to contribute. 
> 
> I also post on tumblr! https://sdn-bl.tumblr.com/post/619643004968484864/artium-studiis-teaser

The University of Cambridge is a prestigious university, a place only for the qualified and elite. You aren’t what you’d call elite in terms of appearance, wealth or even status however you are the youngest professor to grace the grounds. Your love for history, specifically the ancient times, fueled your entire life since you were able to read and the fire lit inside your body has never extinguished. Though, what you didn’t anticipate is even though you loved history throughout your schooling, not everyone is as enthused as you to be learning. Most students in university would much rather be doing something else, though you’re not sure why students wouldn’t want to learn of the betrayal of Julius Caesar, or the countless wars spread throughout Europe. 

Professor Siyeon Lee, on the other hand, is the most popular professor on campus not only because of her looks, but because her classes are rumoured to be the most enjoyable. Though, being a drama professor would allow you those perks. Her reputation is not unheard of, even among students, countless rumours surrounding her presence daily however her atmosphere never seems to steer away from being downright cheerful. If anyone were to be the incarnation of sunshine, Siyeon Lee would be the prime person to select. 

Though you’re both from entirely different worlds, you’ve ended up at the same university with a mutual friend that somehow brings you together, one of you much more displeased about it than the other. Can you be brought out of your historic shell by the ever-dramatic Lee Siyeon?


	2. {one}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first week of classes, the stress of handling students slowly beginning to take it’s toll on you. However, thanks (and no thanks) to a certain meddlesome friend, she may have found you a helper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note: my exams are finally over and i’m free until august, so that means writing time!!! i can’t promise frequent or regular updates but i hope you enjoy them regardless. stuff i mention in this is not necessarily realistic, as i’m not a professor nor have any experience in teaching. one thing that i do have knowledge on is the history of sexuality since i just finished the class this semester. I also don't have the energy to edit this so if there's any errors, I am sorry! 
> 
> warnings for the entire series, not just the one chapter): smut, angst, fluff (I CONSIDER THIS TO NEED A WARNING OKAY THIS SHIT CAN CATCH YOU OFF GUARD), swearing, slight sexual harassment
> 
> word count: 3.1k

Life can only give you so many good opportunities, before you drown in the following negativity and stress, and you’re trying your best to stay afloat amongst it. Then again, nothing ever comes easy now does it? 

Thursdays were never your thing, it’s so close to the freedom of a weekend and yet it seems to drag on the longest out of any day of the week. Abraham Lincoln designated Thanksgiving on a thursday, a horrible holiday for a horrible day. 

It was your busiest day, classes from 9am in the morning until an unfortunate 6pm, merely having a one hour break in between at 3pm. As hard as it is though, you spend it teaching what you love; history. Though you prefer ancient history, you also teach modern history and this semester, you’ll be teaching about the history of sexuality. Though this was not your specialty, the original professor fell sick and would be required to take the semester off so that not only could they recover, but so they would not cause anyone else to fall sick. 

Your lack of experience in university teaching was no issue when your knowledge of history was vast, and your passion towards it makes up for it. You had been a high school teacher for a few years until the opportunity to teach at Cambridge appeared, and you jumped at the opportunity. After countless interviews, which felt more like exams, you’d been accepted and now you’re here today, in your first week of teaching. It was definitely more challenging than you expected, forgetting how disinterested students could be and particularly how tiring it was as the professor. 

Students were tired, many of them not wanting to be there but with attendance being graded, they had to take every mark they could. You didn’t particularly care if they showed up or not but unfortunately, you were required to grade their attendance according to the university’s rules. Many students were on their phones, clearly zoning out, while others would take notes though it did not appear as if they understood the material. You were not exactly the most interesting teacher, not finding it necessary to seem as if you were joyful when discussing events such as genocide, massacres, colonisation, and the depressing list continues. 

As interesting as you found these subjects, the general population could not care less and it was unfortunate. These students are at one of the most prestigious universities and yet, they don’t seem as if they really care. Your classes are filled with the rich and privileged students that are simply there to have a degree before taking over their parents’ company. The only students that seem to care are the ones on scholarships, having no choice but to achieve top grades. Unfortunately, there’s far less of them than you’d like. 

The clock hits 3pm, as your students pile out of the lecture hall, and you stand at the podium after having answered a few questions from students. Packing up your things, paper strewn about the table now being placed into a binder, you sigh and stretch your neck. As you’re placing your belongings in your bag, you hear someone call out your name. 

When you turn around, a smiley figure skips in the hall, and you recognise her as your friend Gahyeon who is another professor, though not for history. “How’s my favourite grump?” She asked, tilting her head as she leans on the podium in front of you. 

“Exhausted. I need food before I pass out.” You respond, before slinging your bag over your shoulder and holding your binder in your arms. “Hungry?” Gahyeon nods, looping her arm through yours, being mindful to not knock your binder out of your hands. Can’t have a repeat of that accident. 

Weaving through students standing around, laughing with friends, some quickly skimming their readings, while others simply look at their phone with headphones in, Gahyeon and you arrive at the little cafe situated on campus. Both of you order your drinks and food, finding a small table in a quiet section and waiting for your orders. Gahyeon tells you about how much fun her classes are, enjoying how passionate her students seem to be about drama. You wish you could say the same, though you don’t wish to bring down the mood, and so you continue to ask her about her classes. 

“Even though I’m mainly assisting the main professor, students still ask me questions! It’s awesome, I love seeing the different interpretations they have about characters and their demonstrations. It makes me miss being a student,” she laments, before laughing and continuing, “though I can’t say I miss the several sleepless nights and breakdowns over assessment.” 

You nod your head in agreement, remembering how hard it was and shuddering at the thought of having to go through with it again. The only positive was really meeting Gahyeon, aside from learning more about history. You’d always been incredibly introverted, always choosing to be alone and avoiding interacting with anyone as much as you could. People couldn’t be trusted, history has shown the truth as to why humanity cannot be trusted. Gahyeon had been paired up with you on an assignment, and initially you were rather harsh towards her because you despised being forced to work with someone. But, she’d only shown kindness and a willingness to do her best and by the end of the assignment, after you’d both spent hours in the library during the semester, she’d become your first friend at university. 

Now, years later, though you’d both chosen different majors, are closer than you’d ever think was possible with anyone. She’s your platonic other half and though you may not show it, she’s meant more to you than your own family. 

Eventually the food arrives, and you both dig in, having half an hour before your next class. This next class is the one you’ve been most apprehensive about, the History of Sexuality. The nerves don’t originate from lack of knowledge, rather lack of understanding how to teach a topic that is filled with topics that may directly affect your students. You wouldn’t be surprised if certain students were ignorant, as a result of their privilege, and you weren’t sure how you’d diffuse the situation if it ever arose.

Once the both of you finish eating, you bid your goodbyes and you’re on your way to your next class. A few students are waiting outside, and you notice they lift their heads from their phones as you unlock the door to the classroom. As you set up, they slowly pile into the class, though only a quarter of the lecture hall has been filled so far. 

The projector is set up, the USB plugged in and you bring up the powerpoint and wait for the rest of the students to fill the room. The clock hits 4 and you begin, speaking through the mic. “Hello students, I’m Y/N L/N, and I’d like for you to call me by my first name. We’re not in high school so there’s no need to worry about being formal.” You begin, a smile on your face, trying to seem friendly. 

“I’ll begin with some housekeeping. This is about the history of sexuality and so, because of this, there will be sensitive and possibly triggering topics within the readings and lecture content. I’ll let you know each week what they are, and you’re not required to sit in on a particularly upsetting one, and all you need to do is send me an email. This is only if the content is triggering for you, and I will be able to tell if you are lying.” You assert, a smile no longer present on your face. “As for your tutorials, I ask that you are respectful in classes and do not cause arguments. Your tutors will diffuse the situation, and if required, you will be removed from the situation. Do I make myself clear?” 

Students all around nod their heads, and you move on to the content. The lecture is two hours long and during the halfway break, you find the tutors are walking up to you. They introduce themselves, and you notice there’s only two. The first one to introduce herself is an incredibly elegant girl, her hair a soft purple and it falls in waves down her shoulders. She introduces herself as Minji with a rather dazzling smile, and you smile at her. The girl next to her is the polar opposite, though a little shorter, her hair is short and is noticeably more withdrawn though does grant a small smile. She tells you her name is Yubin, and the three of you get to talking about the content and before long, the break is up and you go back to teaching. 

By the end of it, everyone is yawning and stretching out their shoulders and necks, quickly packing up their stuff and leaving once the words to signify that class has ended to leave your lips. The tutors bid you goodbye, as well as a few students, and you return the gestures. You stand there for a moment, closing your eyes as you realise how tired you really are. 

Once you’ve packed up and you lock up the hall, you make your way to your car and throw your stuff in the back seat. When you sit in the front, you take a moment to breathe, letting the stress of the day on your shoulders slowly lift. When that doesn’t come, you groan and elect to blast your music as you start your car and drive home. 

You live in a small apartment near the campus, with bookcases in almost every room and vintage type objects littered throughout. If someone were to embody the ‘academia aesthetic’, you’d be one of the main contenders. Upon unlocking your door, you’re met with your cat Luna who meows at you and walks through your legs, her tail vibrating and brushing against you. You lean down to pet her, cooing at her and going to get her dinner ready. She runs after you, meowing and chirping at you to hurry, god forbid she perishes from starvation. You chuckle, filling her food bowl with wet food and placing it down. 

You stretch, yawning and go take a shower. Your phone lights up, though you haven’t checked it since your break with Gahyeon. When the hot water runs down your back, you sigh in relief as you feel your muscles begin to slowly relax and you feel a little less tense. You play music through the speakers and you hum to yourself in your shower, washing your hair and body before you rinse yourself off and step out. There, Luna is sitting and her tail swishes behind her. It’s routine for her to walk into your shower when you’re done and inspect the shower, as if she’s looking for evidence. You find it endearing, and pet her as she walks past and then you get dressed into your pyjamas. 

Deciding against cooking, you order some take out and check your phone afterwards. There’s a message from Gahyeon, well, quite a few messages and you open the chat. 

[4.25 pm] Gahyeon  
I hope your class is going well! I bet you’re killing it :P

[5.30pm] Gahyeon  
Just finished my class ugh finally~ The main professor wants to talk to me though, I’m scared TT

[6.00 pm] Gahyeon  
The main professor literally just wanted to tell me how great of a job I was doing, and said she’d treat me to a meal next week omg. What did I do to get this blessed Y/N?? I hope you’re not too tired after today and if you are, make sure you get enough rest!!! 

[6.45 pm] Gahyeon  
YAH, why aren’t you replying to meee TT I’m worried that you died from exhaustion or crashed your car, this is the one time I want you to leave me on read at least pls.

You chuckle, quickly responding back with a text letting her know you’re happy for her and that you’re not too tired, and not a minute later she replies back, asking to call. Initially, you’d hated it when she did this but as time went on, you realised how comforting it was to just hear someone’s voice when you’re tired and alone in your apartment after a long day. She calls, and you answer instantly.

“How was your day Y/N~” Gahyeon sings through the phone, and you smile. 

“Long, my child.” You respond, and she complains about you calling her a child when she’s born in the same year as you, and is technically older by a few months. “You act like a child, so I’ll call you a child.” You quip back, and she grumbles, unable to fire back. The both of you laugh, before continuing to talk about mundane things before the topic of how you’re handling this new class. 

“Is it worse or better than you thought?” Gahyeon inquires, and you sigh.

“It’s not necessarily worse, but I can’t seem to keep the students interested. I mean I understand since it’s the end of the day, and it’s two hours, but they’re unable to focus from what I can see. Even the tutors struggle to fight their yawns.” You muttered, the day taking it’s toll on your mental wellbeing, and you place your head in one of your hands. 

“Hey that’s not your fault! It’s probably because it’s the end of the day.” Gahyeon attempts to comfort you, though it doesn’t work. 

“Thanks Gahyeon but I’m not the most exciting person and especially not the most exciting professor. I just don’t know how I can make it more interesting for the students, considering next week is literally about how the lack of knowledge about the female body caused so many unnecessary deaths. And that’s the lightest topic this semester!” You frustratedly sigh, the reality of losing students and the right to teach further classes slowly looming upon you. 

“I could ask my head professor for advice? Students love her classes and she seems to genuinely enjoy what she’s doing.” Gahyeon offers, and you wonder whether it’s a good idea. Teaching drama would be vastly different to history, one filled with wonder and fiction, while the other forces you to look upon reality and the dark depths of how humanity has acted. There’s no need to act things out in your classes since you’re already living through history. You thank her for her offer, but decline, hesitant to accept the help of a drama professor. 

Now, it’s not that you have anything against drama, in fact you quite enjoy watching Gahyeon practice her lines and learning about the meanings behind certain plays. What you do have something against is another professor looking down upon you, because you’re young and inexperienced, and that it should be easier for you to keep students interested. You’re closer to the students’ ages, why are you struggling? 

Things you’ve heard time and time again, ever since you entered this university, but you haven’t let it beat you down. Instead, you ignore it and any other future opportunities of hearing this by only talking to those you’re required to. Some call it running away, you call it being smart and not having to deal with things you deem unnecessary. 

Once your food arrives, you eat and quickly prepare for the next day of classes before getting ready for bed. As your head hits your pillow, you fall asleep, though the tight feeling in your chest doesn’t seem to go away. 

Finally, it’s friday and as you wake up, you don’t feel as heavy as you did when you went to bed. Though, that could be attributed to your food having digested. Regardless, you get ready and feed Luna, making your way out of your apartment and locking the door behind you. Fridays normally give you a later start, with your first class being at 11am, and only having one lecture to give. 

As horrible as Thursdays are, Fridays give you some reprieve. After your lecture, you meet up with Gahyeon where her lecture just finished alongside her main professor. You wait by the door, not wanting to interact with the other professor, though your curiosity does cause you to take a look. 

What you don’t expect is to see a young girl, perhaps a few years older than you, with long black hair and an incredibly welcoming aura surrounding her. She’s dressed quite casually, and you find that she still seems mature, even as she’s wearing converse. 

Gahyeon happily chats to her as she’s packing up and she catches your eye, though you don’t initially notice until she walks up to you. She waves her hand in front of your face, and you quickly look at her. “You good Y/N?” She asks, and you nod, trying to compose yourself.

“Yeah, sorry didn’t sleep a lot. Keep zoning out.” You quickly explain, attempting to cover up the fact that you got caught staring at the professor. She seems to buy it, nodding in understanding. All of a sudden, she gasps as if she’s had an idea.

“Wait here!” She says, running back up to the head professor and you stand there confused. Though, when you see her talking to the professor, for some reason this time your chest feels slightly tight, remembering your conversation with her last night. As much as she did respect when you declined certain things, she sometimes ignored it if she thought you’d be missing out on a great opportunity. You loved and hated it, but she never meant any harm by it so you couldn’t stay anger at her for long.

This time however, you’re not sure how you feel. Gahyeon points at you and when you see the head professor look at you, you find that you can’t look at her and avert your eyes. You’ve never been good at eye contact, especially with strangers. 

Gahyeon walks over with her professor, and you start to slightly panic. Why is she walking over with her professor? You told her you didn’t want her help, why didn’t she listen? Of all times for her to not listen to you, it had to be this time? You’re caught up in your thoughts until they both stand in front of you and Gahyeon introduces you.

“This is Y/N.” She gestures towards you, and you look up, breath catching in your throat as you make eye contact with the professor. She holds her hand out, a gentle smile on her face. You shakily take her hand, shaking it and hoping she doesn’t notice how sweaty your hand is.

“It’s lovely to meet you Y/N, I’m Siyeon.”


End file.
